Se busca
by ThousandWordByMary
Summary: Todo marcha perfecto. Buena vida. Lujos. Mujeres. Respeto. Fama. Admiración. Talento. Atractivo. Todo marcha perfecto. Todo marcha perfecto, hasta que un error de once meses llega a tu vida./ Se busca niñera veinticuatro horas... / –¿Que te pagarán cuánto...? –El oji-verde se levantó abruptamente de la silla –Jajaja, ¿Pues qué tienes que hacer? ¿Acostarte con el padre? / XS. AU.
1. I

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece. La historia la escribo por diversión propia y de el que lo lea._

* * *

_**Advertencia: **__Yaoi. Universo Alterno algo retorcido. No descarto la futura posibilidad de un lemon-hard-yaoi de dudosa calidad._

**_Parejas:_**_Xanxus x Squalo. Yamamoto x Gokudera. Y posiblemente más._

* * *

**Se busca.**

**1**_**.**_

_**.**_

Todo comenzó en jueves. Cuando la fría mañana en Roma despertó a los habitantes con los primeros rayos del sol. En la _Via dei Condotti_, dentro de uno de esos antiguos edificios, ubicados frente a la fuente de la _Barcaccia_, el timbre insistente del despertador repetía que era hora de levantarse.  
El moreno se llevó pesadamente una palma a la cara. Aún se preguntaba por qué no lo desprogramaba desde un día antes o simplemente lo destruía con una bala..., y después recordaba que incluso ser mafioso era un trabajo donde, aunque se es el jefe, se tiene un horario.  
Se tomó con dolor la cabeza, el Whisky era su delirio mas le cobraba caro la resaca.

El ruido de las cortinas de metal de las tiendas en las calles vecinas casi le revientan los oídos. El delicado ruido del agua que fluía de la fuente en la glorieta le enunciaba que el día ya había comenzado y el olor a café que se extendía por la calle inundó su habitación.

Como si un cadáver se levantara, se sentó bufando en el colchón recubierto con sábanas de seda, divisó a su lado una mujer rubia de esculturales medidas y maquillaje corrido, y más al fondo del cuarto, otras dos morenas desnudas en una silla. Soltó un sonoro quejido de pesadumbre, aún por la resaca. Era capaz de llevar a la cama a prácticamente cualquier mujer. Los sentimientos no importaban, eso era cosa de cuentos y maricas que les gusta desperdiciar el tiempo.

Empujó a la rubia lejos de él. Se metió con calma al cuarto de baño, donde bajo el chorro de agua tibia disfrutó las primeras horas de la mañana. Después siguió su parte fovorita del día, esa donde entraba al inmenso cuarto que tenía por armario y decidía entre trajes de _Gucci_, zapatos _Armani_, relojes _Versace_, fragancias de _Dior_... su propio mini paraíso -pero aclaremos que él no se consideraba metrosexual-. Eligió lo apto para el día semi nublado que azotaba a la magnifica Roma y se miró una última vez al espejo; su azabache cabello perfectamente acomodado con un tocado de plumas de exóticas aves colgando a un costado de su rostro, su piel tersa y pulcra a pesar de esas cicatrices que incluso lo volvían más atrayente, y su porte varonil e imponente. Xanxus Di Vongola en toda la palabra.

Al salir, como ya se lo esperaba, la rubia le recibió con un hastiante abrazo, mas como acto reflejo la empujó lo más lejos posible de él, andando por la habitación, buscando su cartera y demás pequeñas cosas.

–¿Qué sucede, amor? –Preguntó enseguida la mujer al recibir tan hosco movimiento y haber azotado en la cama, cubriendo su desnudez con la sabana de seda.  
–¿Amor? Jajaja –la sínica risa mayugó los ánimos de la chica –mujer, tú eres como los vasos desechables; cumples con tu función y te vas a la basura. Ahora, cuando regrese no quiero verte por aquí ¿_Capisci_?... y llévate a las dos de allá contigo,_ ciao_.

El moreno salió de la habitación antes de presenciar la típica escena, escuchando de fondo el llanto de la muchacha. Antes de salir rumbo a las escaleras que llevaban a la calle, de un buró de caoba junto a la puerta de salida tomó las llaves del _Ferrari_ negro -el rojo ya era cliché- y bajó presuroso.  
Al llegar a la calle -que se encontraba semi desierta por ser la hora del desayuno- Frente a la tienda _Gucci_, su automóvil lo resivió con el sonido que anunciaba que la alarma se había desbloqueado y al encenderlo el suave ronroneo le hizo sonreír. Recorrió toda la _Via dei Condotti_, sin tomarle mucha atención a una que otra italiana que le guiñaba el ojo en cada semáforo, hasta desembocar en la _via dei Corso_, donde a unos metros se encontraba su oficina.

Al llegar al gran lugar, Xanxus contempló su palacio. Una construcción antigua esculpida por arquitectos barrocos hace algunos siglos, con tres pisos y ventanales de piso a techo en su oficina principal. En la entrada de su oficina, su amanerado asistente lo recibió, como todos los días, con el café amargo recién hecho y una sonrisa pícara característica de su exótica apariencia. Sin prestarle mucha atención se acomodó en su cómoda silla con forma de trono -¿complejo de superioridad? ¡Disparates del psicólogo!- detras de un fino escritorio de cristal y madera de arce.

–_Boss~_ Su padre ha llamado, quiere verlo este fin de semana para una reunión familiar. También, los teléfonos de las chicas de esta semana están por allá –señaló una pila de papelitos color rosa pegados en un pizarrón de corcho –¡Ah! y una mujer-...  
–No quiero saber nada más de mujeres. Lárgate y cancela lo del viejo ese.  
–Boss, ¿por qué tanta agresividad? –dejó la tableta de notas que cargaba desde el principio en el escritorio transparente –debería relajarse, ¿ah ido a las clases de yoga a las que lo inscribí?  
–No, esa basura no sirve de nada. Lárgate.  
–Are~ Debería ir a esa reunión. Podrá ver a su padre, a su hermano y...  
–Lussuria, basura, lárgate antes de que te mande tirar de un risco en Sicilia.  
–Nee~ Boss amargado... –salió corriendo por la puerta de madera, dejando al fin solo al moreno de penetrantes ojos carmín.

Un tanto molesto, Xanxus se sirvió un vaso de licor para calmar sus nervios en un vaso de grueso cristal. ¿Reunión familiar? Pensó sarcásticamente para sí mismo el mafioso, si claro, como si se llevara tan bien con Timoteo, o peor aún, con su fastidioso medio hermano Takeshi.  
Por él, los dos se podían irse mucho a la mierda. No tenían importancia en su vida y nunca la tendrían.  
Sacudió su cabeza tratando de olvidarse de esos dos.

Miró un momento sus alrededores. Divisó en una esquina del escritorio una pila de documentos. Los tomó en manos y revisó los títulos de algunos de ellos; «Desembarque del barco tabacalero», «Familia Gilgordio», «Descesos del ataque a puerto Di Vongola». Tiró lejos los papeles y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.  
Su trabajo era algo a lo que nunca le tomó mucha importancia, no había mucho que decir sobre el. Simplemente supervisaba y manejaba los hilos de la verdadera mafia, mientras los Vongola daban la imagen de un grupo empresarial socio de grandes e importantes marcas. Varia. Eso era él.  
Llegando al puesto de jefe no sólo por su pesado apellido, que era herencia del jefe de la familia Vongola, sino por sus habilidades calculadoras, sus excelentes corazonadas y el pulcro uso de las armas de fuego, que en sus manos parecía una extensión más de su cuerpo.

Un trabajo sencillo y apto para él: decidir quién vive y quién muere. Con todas las recompensas dignas de él: dinero, fama, respeto, mujeres y lujos. La vida que cualquiera desearía.

**[..I..]**

–Boss, shishishi~

Una voz chillona con deje de burla apareció frente al moreno, quién, sin necesidad de despegar la vista de los documentos que leía pudo predecir de quién se trataba y por ende, sabía que dicho personaje no venía sólo.

–Bel-senpai, creo que el jefe no nos quiere aquí.  
–Boss, como fiel subordinado le he traído el informe de la misión que ustedes específicamente me... nos dio.  
–Levi deja de ser una babosa arrastrada, no queda nada bien con tu edad, shishishi~.  
–Neh, neh, Bel-senpai ¿Qué no usted también tiene la misma edad que Levi-senpai?  
–Rana, lo que tu quieres es acabar muerto ¿verdad?  
–Boss, ¿Desea algo más? ¿Café, masaje, otra misión...?

Xaxus respiró profundamente. Conteniendo su instinto asesino hacia su escuadrón principal. Bajó los documentos y los miró gélido, cosa que automáticamente hizo silenciar a los hombres frente a él. Aún no se explicaba cómo los asesinos más despiadados de toda Italia fueran ellos.

Leviathan, un hombre fornido y mucho mayor que él que le lamía las botas como un perro en busca de atención, con una peculiar barba acompañada de un aún más ridículo bigote y los cabellos castaños alborotados. Fran, un mocoso francés cualquiera, con la cara más monótona e inexpresiva que alguna vez conoció, malcriado, que gustaba de agotar sus momentos de ocio molestando a cualquier ser viviente a su alrededor y unos ojos turquesa que helaban la sangre de los débiles. Belphegor, un chico con complejo de princesa maníaca, soberbio y algo deschavetado, con un flequillo rubio que cubría sus ojos y una sonrisa de gato malvado. Lussuria también pertenecía a este peculiar grupo, pero por circunstancias prácticas -o comodidad del jefe- se volvió el asistente del jefe, aunque esto no le quitaba el ser tan pero tan afeminado. Los asesinos Varia. El circo andante.

–Ustedes, bola de basuras, desaparezcan de mi vista antes de que les clave en la frente una bala.

Y a la orden los tres hombres salieron corriendo de la oficina antes de que el jefe volviera a pestañear.

–¡Bossu~! ¡Ah! –El peculiar asistente, al entrar a la oficina, esquivó con reflejos de gato la bala que salió disparada del arma de oro de Xanxus –¡Boss, casi me mata!  
–Si de verdad quisiera matarte, ya estarías muerto, basura.  
–¡Ahh, pero que malo es el jefe! –El de cabellos verdes y rojos se llevó las manos a la cadera en jarras. –Pero jefe, lo que le tengo que decir es algo importante. Una mujer vino esta mañana y-...  
–No te he dicho ya que no quiero saber de mujeres por ahora, escoria. –El moreno volvió su vista a los papeles en sus manos, y con una de ellas llevó el vaso de whisky a sus labios.  
–Pero ésta mujer dijo que tenía que decirle algo muy importante dijo que era acerca de-...  
–No me importa. Lárgate ahora o verdaderamente incrustaré una bala en tu-...  
–¡Xanxus-sama! –Un hombre cuarentón vestido de vigilante entró de improvisto en la oficina con un cesto en manos.  
–¡¿Y ahora qué, maldito pedazo de-?!  
–¡Es un bebé!

El vaso de whisky se le resbaló de la mano al moreno y de la canasta un llanto emergió estridente.

**[..II..]**

Lussuria hacía estúpidas caras frente a la canasta sobre el escritorio. Xanxus, al otro lado de la habitación, sostenía un papel arrugado en un mano y con la otra, y el entrecejo fruncido, amenazaba al guardia con una de sus finas pistolas.

–¡De dónde sacaste a ese mocoso, escoria!  
–No, no, se lo juro Xanxus-sama. Estaba yo haciendo el recorrido rutinario, y en la sala de espera estaba abandonada esa canasta con la nota. Revisé los videos de seguridad y se ve como una mujer con la cara cubierta ha dejado al niño hace una hora. Puede revisar usted si quiere.  
–¡¿Y por qué mierdas nadie se lo impidió?! ¿Dónde estaba la estúpida recepcionista?  
–Boss~, usted la despidió hace una semana, después de que se acostó con ella y no me ha dado la autorización para contratar otra. –habló desde el otro extremo el hombre con gafas de sol.

Xanxus soltó al guardia y bufó como toro. Miró furibundo una vez más la nota, con ganas de encontrar alguna pista que lo llevara a descubrir que todo eso era una broma.

_«Xanxus, mi vida; No puedo mantener a nuestro hijo por más tiempo y tú no respondes mis llamadas. Te he tratado de avisar desde hace mucho tiempo de su existencia, pero la dirección que me diste no la he encontrado por ningún lado. Por azares del destino descubrí dónde trabajas, pero no puedo darte la cara en este estado. Cuida mucho de él, su nombre es Stephano, tiene once meses. Te juro que en cuanto tenga el dinero para sustentarnos volveré por él. Aún te amo. Carlotta»_

–Xanxus-sama...  
–¡Lárgate de mi vista!

El guardia salió en un dos por tres de la oficina, como la mayoría de los que entraban en ella. Xanxus se acercó un poco a la canasta y divisó al mocoso. Una bola de masa gorda y con grandes mejillas, de tes pálida y grandes ojos rojos muy exóticos, y finos cabellos azabaches. Una pesadilla.

–Imposible. Eso no es mio. Esto es una mierda de broma. –Dijo un poco más calmado, sentándose en su trono.  
–Claro, Boss, niños con ojos rojos nacen todos los días. –comentó sarcástico su asistente. –Si es una monada el bodoque.  
–Te lo regalo. Llévatelo lo más lejos de mi.  
–¡Jajajajaja! ¡Deve estar bromeando, jefe! Soy demasiado joven y hermoso como para mantener a un vástago que ni siquiera es mío. Soy muy joven para ser mamá. Ahora si me disculpa, me voy.  
–No, no, no. No me dejarás solo con esta cosa.  
–Bebé, boss, bebé.  
–Hmp –suspiró el moreno –entonces llévatelo y tíralo por ahí. Si su madre no lo quiere, mucho menos yo.  
–¡Ni loco! ¡Seré asesino, pero no lanzaré a un indefenso bodoque a las frías calles! Usted mismo haga ese trabajito. Ciao~.  
–Lussuria, escoria...

**[..III..]**

Las seis y media de la tarde marcaba el reloj, cuando los ojos rojos del hombre moreno divisaron los enormes contenedores de basura tras las oficinas Varia. En un callejón oscuro, frío y lúgubre. Se acercó. Tomó la cesta decidido y la dejó con extraña delicadeza en el contenedor verde y maloliente. Y al instante los ojos de su vástago se abrieron, observándole como faros de culpa.

–¿Qué miras, mini basura? Soy un capo, he asesinado a cientos de hombres, incluso mujeres. Claro que puedo dejarte aquí sin remordimientos. –El niño ladeó la cabeza, bostezando. –¿No me crees? Sólo observa.

El moreno se alejó del lugar de regreso a su oficina y a mitad de camino el agudo llanto del niño lo hizo dar media vuelta.

–¡No me reclames, basura! Yo no te puedo tener. Soy un mafioso, no tengo tiempo para tenerte mini basura.

El bebé, al volver a ver la cara molesta de su padre, sonrió abiertamente, extendiendo los brazos hacia el mayor, soltando carcajadas. El moreno lo levantó con precaución y un tanto descuidado, como si fuera una bolsa de excremento. Lo observó un rato y suspiró por vigésimo sexta vez aquél día. Toda esa mierda lo estaba volviendo loco.

¿Cómo era posible que un simple mocoso le estuviera causando tantos problemas? Él había asesinado familias completas. Mandado a la cárcel a una que otra persona. Desfigurado rostros. Arruinado cientos de vidas. Nunca le removió ni un poquito la conciencia. Pero esa... cosa. Hacía que le doliera el estómago hasta casi querer vomitar.

Rondó unos minutos más por el callejón con el niño en las manos. Meditando seriamente el qué hacer.

–¡Ah, pero que _bello_ _bambino_! –Una mujer de ondulada cabellera castaña y grandes ojos verdes, con los labios teñidos de rojo y el voluptuoso busto saliendo de su ajustada blusa se acercó de improvisto por una de las calles. –¡Uy! –exclamó levantando la mirada al rostro de Xanxus – ¿Es tu hijo?

El moreno miró en segundo al bebé. Después a la mujer. Y por último los pechos de la última. –Es... –comenzó, y el niño se abalanzó a abrazarlo, estirando sus manos.  
–¡Pero si es obvio que es tuyo...! –Gritó enternecida la dama. –Es muy guapo... igual que su padre. –La castaña sacó de su bolso una tarjeta, con un número y una dirección grabada en ella. –Llámame..., un día de estos. –Le guiñó un ojo y se alejó sonriendo por la empedrada calle.

El moreno separó de sí al niño, y le miró enarcando una ceja.

–¿Crees que con esos trucos baratos me vas a convencer?

El pequeño soltó una carcajada.

**[..IV..]**

–Lussuria, quiero para hoy mismo una niñera para el mocoso veinticuatro horas.

* * *

_..._

* * *

Sí, bueno, hola. Espero les guste y... eso. Si les agradó les agradecería un comentario, sino pues... ¡mehh!


	2. II

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece. La historia la escribo por diversión propia y del que lo lea._

* * *

_**Advertencia: **__Yaoi. Universo Alterno sumamente retorcido. No descarto la futura posibilidad de un lemon-hard-yaoi de dudosa calidad._

**_Parejas:_**_Xanxus x Squalo. Yamamoto x Gokudera. Y posiblemente más._

* * *

**Se busca.**

**2.**

En las húmedas, empedradas y empinadas calles de los barrios romanos, el sol inundaba los rincones, iluminando los desayunos que despedían olor a pasta. Cuando el despertador resonó anunciando las siete de la mañana, por el pequeño balcón, un rayo de luz se coló y pegó justo en su rostro.  
Despertó cansado y con los ojos plateados hinchados por no haber podido dormir ni cinco horas. Quitó de su cara los largos cabellos plateados que se hacían nudos entre sí por no haber sido previamente amarrados. Se estiró con pereza, apagó el despertador y se dirigió al pequeño baño personal ha acearse. Al salir, aún adormilado, enredó su larga melena en una toalla. Se colocó unos jeans, sus botas y una sudadera roja.

Salió de su pequeña habitación rumbo a la cocina, chocando de paso con algunos libros sobre Ingeniería hidráulica, antiguos acueductos de Italia y una que otra enciclopedia, entre otros libros de los cuales desconocía la finalidad.  
Se acercó cansado a la cocina. Los ojos le ardían como nunca. Miró los anaqueles y el refrigerador, suspiró y sacó unos huevos del último. Tomó una sartén y la colocó al fuego de la estufa, donde después de unos minutos, vertió cuatro huevos. Con algo de torpeza aún, buscó la cafetera de peltre y le colocó agua, para después ponerla a fuego lento.

–¡Voiii, Hayato, mueve tu maldito trasero que el desayuno se enfriará! –Gritó hacia el interior de la casa donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

Del pasillo que conectaba dos habitaciones y el baño principal con la sala-comedor-cocina, a paso lento y perezoso, un joven de rasgos similares al primero se dirigía a desayunar, con una mochila a cuestas y tallando su ojo izquierdo con el reverso de su mano.

–¡Ya voy, ya voy, maldición Squalo! –El chico era más pequeño que el primero; de melena plateada hasta los hombros y ojos verdes metálicos. Se sentó en el comedor junto a la cocina. –Mierda, que maña la tuya de gritar a tan tempranas horas.  
–Cállate, mal agradecido. –Sirvió platos para ambos y se sentó junto al chico.

Por la rectangular ventana del comedor se oía a su regordeta vecina gritarle a sus hijos que se apresuraran o perderían el transporte hacia la escuela. De trasfondo, el anciano Felivene riéndose a carcajadas de en realidad nada y todo a la vez. El día, aunque frío, mostraba un resplandeciente sol que a ratos se escondía entre las nubes.

–Tengo malas noticias –avisó más calmado el hombre de larga cabellera.  
Su acompañante rodó los ojos fastidiado, ya harto de tanta mala suerte.–Hmm, ¿y ahora qué?  
–Perdí mi segundo empleo. –Contestó descuidado el mayor, sin ánimos de explicar cualquier cosa.  
–¡Qué! –Gritó el de ojos verdes, golpeando con ambas manos la mesa, levantándose de la silla, y dilatando sus pupilas de la impresión.– ¿Pero tú estás loco?... ¡No ves que a penas si nos alcanzaba con tus dos miserables empleos y ahora pierdes uno...!  
–¡Voi, no es mi culpa! –Gritó alzando el tenedor en señal de amenaza –La hija loca del dueño del acuario comenzó ha acosarme, y el dueño ha dicho que si no me caso con ella me despedía. –remató su expresión cruzando los brazos indignado.

El menor se dejó caer en la silla y soltó un hondo suspiro. Negó con la cabeza levemente y perjuró unas cuantas maldiciones.

–Pues hubieras aceptado. –Terminó sagaz.  
–¿Dónde me vez la cara de puta, bastardo? –El tenedor voló de la mano del mayor, viajando por un costado de la mejilla izquierda del otro chico, el cual quedó estático por el repentino movimiento. De la impresión, sus músculos se tensaron y las pupilas se le dilataron, contuvo el aire para retraer más su cuerpo y evitar que ese tenedor acabase en su rostro.

Squalo estaba loco. Y no era un loco agradable.  
El oji-verde soltó el aire que contuvo, ya aliviado de haber salvado su pellejo. Se pasó una mano por los plateados cabellos, quitándolos de su rostro. Dejó caer todo el peso de su cabeza en la palma de su mano derecha, que a su vez era recargada en el filo de la mesa. Y soltó una altanera carcajada seca.

–Todo esto se arreglaría si me dejaras trabajar. –Masculló entre dientes, como no queriendo la cosa.  
–¡Jamás! –El mayor se levantó tan veloz como la luz, haciendo volar, ahora, el cuchillo de la mantequilla a la dirección contraria por la que antes pasó el primer cubierto. –Tú tienes que terminar la maldita universidad lo antes posible. No me he matado todos estos años educándote para que tires todo a la mierda.

El burbujeo del agua dentro de la cafetera rogaba a gritos que le retiraran de la flama. Squalo se tomó el cuello con algo de cansancio. Se acercó a la estufa con la cafetera hirviendo y la retiró del fuego. Sacó una taza blanca de entre los anaqueles y se sirvió paciente el agua. De entre las especias, tomó un enorme frasco de cristal con su nombre escrito bien en grade al centro de una etiqueta. Vertió tres cucharadas de café y dos cubos de azúcar, como a él le gustaba.  
Se dio media vuelta aún de pie y miró a Hayato con altanería.

–Tu concéntrate en tus asuntos, que yo resolveré los míos.  
–Como sea. –El menor se levantó limpiando su boca con la servilleta. Se estiró perezosamente y bostezó profundo. Se acercó al único sillón de la sala y tomó las llaves de viejo departamento. Tomó del suelo su maleta y por el camino a la puerta introdujo más libros desperdigados en el suelo a la bolsa. Salió de la casa gritando mientras se despedía. –Te veo en la tarde.Y consigue otro empleo.

**[..I..]**

Tomó el periódico una vez más y revisó si algún empleo se le había escapado por tercera vez consecutiva, nada, ni una mierda. Parecía que la suerte no estaba de su lado..., nunca lo estuvo.  
Al ser día libre en el empleo que aún conservaba, Squalo se tomó toda la tarde buscando empleo -o al menos eso decía hacer- y haciendo llamadas a algunos «amigos», y un rotundo rechazo era la respuesta en todos lados. Estaba jodido. Se sentía al borde de la maldita desesperación. ¡Ah, pero él quería trabajar! Porque a Squalo siempre le importó dos rábanos los estudios. El tiempo se le venía encima. Tenía que pagar el alquiler, servicios de red, la colegiatura, y las deudas de juego de su desgraciada hermana... ¡Ah! Y la comida.

–Maldición. –Aventó el periódico lejos de él y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Squalo Superbi era el segundo hijo en una familia de tres, compuesta de tres hermanos. Su madre había muerto desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, y a su padre biológico nunca lo conoció, hecho que en realidad no le importaba. El padre de su hermano menor, quien fue como uno para él, murió cinco años después, dejando solos a Bianchi, la mayor, a él, y a Hayato, el menor de los tres.  
Bianchi era una chica muy atractiva físicamente, pero todo un desastre emocional. Entregada por completo al alcohol, y que, al cumplir la mayoría de edad, se metió en problemas hasta con su propia sombra por ser una apostadora compulsiva, causa por la cual abandonó a sus hermanos, huyendo de la ciudad, del estado o incluso de país, dejando a Squalo a cargo de Hayato.  
Squalo trabajaba por las mañanas en una cafetería y por las noches en un acuario en el centro de la ciudad, aunque el segundo empleo era más un hobbi, no podía negar que los tiburones blancos eran víctimas de su admiración. Hayato estudiaba ingeniería en la universidad privada de Roma, ayudado por una beca del ochenta por ciento por su raro y molesto don de ser un sabelotodo.

Pero ahora, estaban más jodidos que nunca, más que de costumbre. Sin su segundo empleo, los gastos se le venían encima al mayor.

Sacudió la cabeza y se enderezó en el sillón. Se colocó las botas y salió sin rumbo fijo de su hogar. Bajó las húmedas escaleras del viejo edificio, donde, en el segundo piso, chocó directo con la señora Felivene. Una vieja cuarentona e hipócrita, con complejo de celestina y el periódico ambulante del edificio, convenenciera y moralista, con un par de gemelos que parecían la reencarnación de_ Loki._

–¡Oh, no, no, no, no! Squalo, _caro_, casi me tiras. Debes fijarte por donde caminas muchacho.  
–Claro –rodó despreocupado los ojos. –Lo...  
–¡Oh, no, no, no, no! No te disculpes, _caro_, mejor toma. –lo cargó de bolsas abarrotadas hasta el tope de víveres, pesadísimas, por cierto. –Ayúdame a llevar esto a mi puerta.  
–Ahora mismo voy de salida, señora Felivene.  
–¡Oh, _caro_! Si no te quitará más de cinco minutos –y sonrió con esa falsa sonrisa llena de maldad– por cierto, el alquiler de este mes-...  
–¡Vámos, vamos! –el de ojos plateados le interrumpió cuando el tema fue dado a luz, porque, para colmo de sus males, la regordeta Felivene era, además, la encargada del edificio. Capaz de correrte a patadas si se le daba la maldita gana.

Resoplando dio media vuelta, de nuevo a subir las escaleras un piso, donde en el número treinta y uno se detuvo a esperar que la mujer, cómoda como la fresca mañana, se tomara su tiempo buscando las malditas llaves. Una vez dejado los víveres en el comedor de la mujer, con un gruñido de fastidio y una maldición mental hacia la señora Felivene y sus dos engendros -quienes casi lo hicieron caer al entrar al lugar poniéndole el pie- se dispuso a salir de ahí. Pero no, ese día sólo empeoraba.

–¡Oh, Squalo, _caro_! Que me he olvidado de algo súper importante. Por favor, cuida de mis angelitos en lo que regreso a la tienda.  
–En realidad, no tengo tiempo ahora.  
–Claro... entonces te recuerdo que el alquiler del mes-...  
–¡Voii, vaya por sus cosas que yo cuido a sus...niños!

La mujer sonrió, tomó su abrigo y bolso, y salió corriendo del lugar. –Vuelvo pronto, _bambinos_,_ addio_.

**[..II..]**

La mujer, que ya había tardado más de cuarenta minutos, ya había sido mil y un veces maldecida por Squalo. Y es que esos vástagos del mal ya le habían tirado tantas veces el cabello que el cuero cabelludo le ardía como el infierno, gritaban con la misma potencia de mil bocinas y se golpeaban entre sí tirando todo a su paso.

–¡Voiii, malditos bastardos, es suficiente!

Los niños, asustados, se pararon estáticos frente a él. El mayor sonrió, había funcionado. Mas no advirtió cuando las cuencas avellana de los pequeños se llenaron de lágrimas y sus estridentes gritos eran aún peor que antes. Se tallaban los ojos sus fluidos corporales se desbordaban, y cuando parecían consolarse, los gritos volvían.

–¡Voiii! ¡Que se callen les he dicho! –Los castaños, nuevamente helados, dejaron de berrear. –¿Quieren que les diga qué les sucede a los mocosos que lloran y desobedecen? –los niños Felivene asintieron con temor, cubriéndose uno con el otro –Viene un gran hombre, enorme, de ojos rojos como la sangre y los roba; los lleva a su guarida, les corta la lengua y les saca los ojos. Después los abandona en una villa olvidada en Toscana y los deja morir de hambre.

Los gemelos, temblando, se dejaron caer de centón en la sucia alfombra. abrazándose y al borde de mojar sus pantaloncillos. La mujer cortó la tensión al abrir escandalosamente la puerta, acto que asustó -más- a los pequeños, haciéndolos salir corriendo a su habitación.

–¡Oh, Squalo, _caro_! Me tardé más de lo esperado. –El hombre gruñó. –Pero mira que callados están mis angelitos._ Caro_, tienes toque con los niños ¿cuál es tu secreto? ¡Deberías dedicarte a esto!  
–Como sea, me largo.

**[..III..]**

Al llegar a su hogar azotó furioso la puerta, que a su vez hizo vibrar las ventanas. Aventó las botas por toda la sala y se tumbó en el sofá. El maldito día casi acababa y el seguía sin empleo. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Revisó todos los periódicos y uno que otro programa basura en televisión, pero parecía que ese día había amanecido con el pie és de un rato, recordó, aún no agotaba todas las posibilidades. Aún había una.

Desesperado por no encontrar nada y ya casi acabado el día, Squalo buscó un tanto desconfiado por Internet. Tantas noticias sobre fraudes era lo que no le permitía confiar del todo en esos sitios. Cuando entró a la primera página de empleos que encontró al azar, un enorme anuncio en brillantes colores saltó llenando toda la pantalla del ordenador.

–Pero qué mierda... «_Se solicita niñera veinticuatro horas. No se necesita experiencia..._» sueldo... –El de ojos plata abrió la boca sorprendido al ver el número de ceros en esa cifra, y eso sólo a la semana. –¿Pues a quién mierda se tiene que cuidar?

Después de meditarlo un poco, tomó el teléfono y marcó presuroso los dígitos señalados. El timbre de espera sonó dos veces y del otro lado de la línea una femenina pero gruesa voz contestó.

–_¡Ciao, usted está hablando por el empleo!_  
–Voi, s-sí, así es... ¿Cómo lo-?  
–_Dios mio, pero si es un chico._  
–Bueno, en el anuncio no solicitaban sexo específico así que pensé que...  
–_Sí, sí. No importa querido. Bueno ¿y cómo te llamas?_  
–Superbi Squalo. Verá nunca he sido niñero, pero cuidé de-  
–_Eso no importa, querido. Ahora mismo te doy la dirección para que te mudes ya mismo y puedas cuidar al bodoque._  
–Sobre eso... no puedo cuidar tanto tiempo al-  
–_¡Oh, ya veo! Que lástima, bueno, ahora tengo todos tus datos y te llamaré si el Boss acepta, cuidate Squ-chan ¡Ciao!_

El tono que anunciaba la llamada finalizada resonó en la bocina. Squalo colgó, aún desconcertado, el teléfono. ¿Qué mierda acababa de suceder? Oficialmente, era la cosa más rara que había vivido en muchísimo tiempo.

**[..IV..]**

El moreno se paseaba por toda la casa tratando de imaginar que aquél horrible alarido era obra de una pesadilla, una horrible, ¡Horrible pesadilla! Además de los desgarradores llantos que emanaba la «cosa», un terrible olor empezaba a sustituir el aroma a fragancia cara. Tomó el teléfono en su mano libre, mientras con la diestra bebía su cuarto vaso de licor en aquella tarde-noche, y llamó lo más rápido que pudo a su estúpido asistente.

_–¿Ciao? ¿Boss?_  
–Pedazo de escoria, ¿dónde mierdas está la maldita niñera? Esta cosa me volverá loco si sigue llorando.  
–_Pero, jefe, nadie a llamado. Llamé a todas las agencias de niñeras y ni una aceptó al enterarse de que usted era el que la solicitaba, mencionaban algo de acabar violadas por usted..._–Xanxus rodó los ojos. –_Y corrieron el rumor de que usted solicitaba niñera, así que ahora ninguna acepta._ _Incluso ofrecí duplicar el sueldo, pero nadie acepta... ¡Espere! Ahora que recuerdo, hace unos minutos llamó un chico por el empleo..._  
–¿Y? Me vale mierdas si es hombre, yo sólo quiero que callen los berridos de ese mocoso.  
–_Pero dijo que no pod_-  
–¡Contrátalo, maldita sea!

**[..V..]**

Hayato cayó de espaldas en la alfombra y su libro de hidráulica en su estómago, mandando a volar, a su vez, los lentes de su cara. Se tomó el estómago con ambas manos y unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos verdes. Se semi-incorporó en su antebrazo y miró sorprendido cómo su hermano mayor se colocaba una bufanda en el cuello.

–¿Niñero tú? Jajajaja –no pudo evitar seguir riendo. –Sí claro. Tú mismo has dicho que odias a los niños y ahora me dices que viviremos de eso. No jodas, Squalo.  
–¡Voii, te he dicho que es verdad! –tomó las frías llaves de metal y las metió en uno de su bolsillos. –Y, además, bastardo, yo te crié desde que naciste...  
–¡Y mira como estoy! Soy un mar de inseguridades. –El menor se levantó del suelo y se sentó en una fría silla del comedor, justo frente a su hermano.  
–Cretino. Deberías agradecer que me aceptaran en este trabajo, sólo mira cuánto me pagarán.

El mayor le extendió al de ojos verdes un papel con una dirección escrita y unos cuantos párrafos más sobre un contrato, donde en letras negritas se remarcaba la cantidad a pagar. Hayato le arrebató la hoja y los ojos se le dilataron al ver aquél enorme número.

–¿Que te pagarán cuánto...? –El oji-verde se levantó bruscamente de la silla, dejando que se cayera secamente al piso. –Jajaja, ¿Pues qué tienes que hacer? ¿Acostarte con el padre?  
–¡Voiiii! Pequeño bastardo, ¿por qué en cada situación que se nos atraviesa pretendes prostituírme, cabrón?  
–Como sea... ¿y por qué vas a estas horas? La cena se debe comer en treinta minutos. –El menor volvió a la sala y se tiró en el sofá, removiéndose, buscando un punto cómodo.  
–No lo sé. El tipo raro, con el cuál pregunté por el empleo la primera vez, me llamó hace unos minutos diciendo que al padre le urgía que me presentara con él en este instante. Me ha dado la dirección. El único edificio residencial en toda la_ Via dei Condotti_. Deben ser una pareja muy rica, de esas que quieren que todo alrededor de sus hijos sea perfecto y mierdas como esa.  
–Sí, sí. –El menor tomó de vuelta su lectura, con un marcador fosforescente en la mano –No tardes que tienes que hacer la cena.  
–¡Voii, hazla tú, pequeño holgazán!

**[..VI..]**

Las calles estaban desiertas y el frío arrasaba cada rincón de Roma. No era un frío cualquiera, de los que se disfrutan los domingos por la mañana, cuando aún te encuentras arropado bajo las colchas de tu cama. No. Era ese frío que te congelaba la sangre haciendo que los músculos te dolieran, te partía los labios y congelaba tus mejillas, manos y pies. Un terrible frío que se empeoró con una oleada de viento que volaba todos los afiches del lugar. La noche estaba en su punto más joven al a penas haberse dado las ocho.

Squalo caminaba en la acera, con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, manteniéndose calientes y a salvo de la cruel intemperie, la cara escondida en la bufanda roja de felpa que sólo cubría un poco de su rostro. Su cabello ondeaba salvaje, movido por el fuerte viento. El camino al lugar se le estaba haciendo eterno cuando sólo eran quince minutos a pie. Cuando volviera a casa, tomaría un expreso bien caliente, metería los pies en agua caliente y dormiría hasta tarde viendo alguna vieja película nacional. Sí. Eso haría.

Su humor mejoró cuando, no muy lejos, su vista alcanzó la fuente típica de la glorieta. Miró a su alrededor y rápidamente encontró el edificio indicado. Era muy grande comparado con los edificios de los lados. En la puerta al área residencial del edificio, una serie de botones con diferentes numeraciones y un poco más abajo una pequeña bocina se incrustaban en una plaqueta de metal pulido justo a un lado de la rejilla por donde el correo entraba.

Tocó el número indicado, el último. Pasaron los segundos y no sucedía nada. Tocó de nueva cuenta y al instante la puerta se abrió con una peculiar chicharra anunciándolo. Entró al impecable lugar con escaleras de mármol. Cada fino detalle en la construcción era hermoso. Subió unos cuantos pisos, -tres, para ser exactos - La puertas en cada planta eran diferentes, aunque todas de fina madera y ostentosa herrería. Cuando llegó al punto más alto, en todo el lugar sólo se veía una doble puerta con algunas esculturas grabadas en ella.

Tocó una vez el timbre y esperó unos segundos. Se aclaró la garganta y se pasó una mano por la nuca, tratando de arreglar la desordenada y enmarañada cabellera. Fueran quienes fueran, serían sus próximos jefes que pagarían un ridícula cantidad de dinero por cuidar a un niño, tendría que dar una «buena impresión».

Cuando la puerta se abrió, lo último que imaginó encontrarse fue con un tipo grande, enorme; con cabello azabache y lacio, muy, muy, lacio; ojos rojos como la sangre más pura y la piel bronceada marcada con leves cicatrices. Con un vaso lleno de algo que a leguas se veía no era agua. El ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados. Enojado. Y al fondo, el potente llanto inconfundible de un bebé.

Abrió la boca para presentarse, pero el moreno le robó la palabra.

–...¿Se supone que tu eres hombre?

* * *

_..._

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios, por marcar en favoritos y por seguir la historia. Veo que les agradó, y eso a mí me agrada.

**Lynette Vongola Di Hibari **Squalo niñera es como que un lobo te cuide; si quiere te puede matar, pero también te puede proteger. Gracias por comentar.

**Momoocchi **¡Gracias por comentar!

**Rub **Lo sé, Luss-chan es la Nanny de todo Varia, puede ser lo que quiera y no salir completamente muerto.

**Eritea **¡Yei~! Gracias. Sí, bueno, cuando los personajes tienen muletillas tienden a desesperarme, pero me gusta arreglárselas para darle un toque menos OoC (?)

Y bueno, ¿reviews?


	3. III

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece. La historia la escribo por diversión propia y del que lo lea._

* * *

_**Advertencia:**__ Yaoi. Universo alterno sumamente retorcido. Lenguaje "vulgar". No descarto la posibilidad de un lemmon-hard-yaoi de dudosa calidad._

_**Parejas: **__Xanxus x Squalo. Yamamoto x Gokudera. Probablemente más (para más información, consultar mi perfil para saber qué parejas son de mi agrado)._

* * *

**Se busca.**

**3.**

La noche caía a cada minuto más profundo. El frío viento de Roma obligaba a todos ha quedarse arropados en casa. Las ocho treinta marcó el reloj cuando la mandíbula de Squalo regresó a su lugar. A las ocho treinta y uno enlazó las ideas correctas para no responder incoherentemente.

Como primer acto, pensó que tal vez era algún tipo de broma bizarra, pero como el hombre no se rió ni siquiera un poco, supo que hablaba en serio... si es que a esa pregunta tan venenosa se la podía considerar como seria. Como segunda opción, y la que más le agradaba, creyó que lo mejor sería golpear con todas sus fuerzas la perfecta y hermosa cara de macho italiano que tenía ese tipo y de paso deformarla. Pero lo que en realidad hizo fue la tercera opción; ignorar el afilado comentario.

–¿Q-qué?

–Como sea. –El moreno entró al lugar dejando la puerta abierta, invitando al peli-plateado a entrar.

El hombre de larga melena entró desconfiado y cerró a sus espaldas la puerta. Caminaron por un pequeñísimo pasillo blanco y al final se encontraron de frente con la sala de estar de aquél lugar. Squalo miraba todo con gran asombro, todo tenía aspecto de costar más que todo el dinero que alguna vez tuvo. Incluso el hombre de cabellos azabaches, aunque parecía desalineado; con la camisa desfajada, los pantalones arrugados y la corbata floja, parecía tener puesta ropa más cara que la colegiatura de Hayato.

El hombre de ojos carmín se echó en un sofá enorme de piel, sin decir ni una palabra en todo ese tiempo.

–Ahí está la «cosa». Haz que se calle.

El hombre señaló con la mano una canasta sucia encima de una mesita de centro con pulcros acabados en cristal. De dicha canasta, el incesante llanto de un bebé salía y se esparcía por los rincones de la casa y parte de la calle. El cesto llamaba la atención en aquella pulcra casa, llena de pintura hermosas y esculturas finísimas; con muebles de piel y caoba, pisos de mármol y aparatos caros.

Squalo se quitó la bufanda. El moreno le hizo una seña de dejar sus cosas en cualquier lugar. El peli-plata se quitó también el abrigo que le impedía moverse con libertad. Con algo de torpeza se amarró la cabellera en una coleta alta. Y el bastardo nunca le quitó la mirada carmín de encima. Lo ponía de mal humor. Lo ponía nervioso.

Se asomó al cesto y se encontró con un pequeño niño llorón sumamente parecido a quien creyó era el padre... sólo que menos egocéntrico. Desde su lugar notó el terrible olor que emanaba del chiquillo, y supuso por su forma de babear que también tendría hambre. Lo cargó en brazos y el bebé dejó de llorar automáticamente. Notó que en la misma canasta se encontraba un papel arrugado, un cambio de ropa y pañales. Miró al menor, quien aún gimoteaba escurriendo lágrimas. Pobre diablillo, su padre era un maldito, lo presentía.

Xanxus resopló indignado. Él trató toda la tarde de callar a la bolsa de lágrimas, y con un sólo movimiento el remedo de hombre frente a él lo había silenciado. Debía ser brujo... o mujer.

–Necesita un baño. –Informó el de ojos grises, pero Xanxus ni se inmutó. Bebió tranquilo su alcohol, disfrutando el nuevo silencio, sin quitarle la mirada ni un momento. Squalo estaba llegando al corto límite de su paciencia. Y ese bastardo se ganaría una paliza. –¿dónde...?

–Al fondo del corredor.

Squalo se quedó de pie. Habían dos corredores frente a él, ¿cómo quería que adivinara de cuál hablaba? El moreno, al notar perdido a su niñero, se levantó con fastidio y lo guió por el pasillo de la derecha. Squalo lo siguió con el ceño fruncido, era una persona odiosa, a decir verdad. Cuando entraron al gran cuarto se encontró con que la pulcreza de la recepción se conservaba en todo el lugar. La tina era enorme y blanca, al igual que los pisos y paredes.

–Sosténgalo. –Hizo ademán de entregarle al niño, y como acto reflejo Xanxus retrocedió un paso. Squalo rodó fastidiado los ojos. –No puedo calentar el agua y cargarlo al mismo tiempo... –el moreno no dio señal de hacerle caso –¡Ah! –Suspiró cansado –olvídelo.

Como pudo, llenó lo suficiente la bañera como para que el nivel del agua no tapara al chiquillo, que en todo momento se mantuvo más tranquilo y sólo gimiendo de vez en cuando. El azabache tomó asiento a un lado de la bañera, en alguna silla de por ahí, mirando cada pequeño movimiento realizado por Squalo. La tensión se podía cortar como la mantequilla. Incómodo. Desvistió al menor y dejó el pañal sucio a los pies de Xanxus, claramente para molestarlo.

Xanxus pateó lejos la repulsiva «cosa esa» lejos de él, y pensó en dispararle a la cara al niñero cuando una burlona sonrisa surcó sus labios. Squalo se sentó a la orilla de la bañera, lavando al menor, pasando el jabón por el sucio cuerpo y acariciándole de vez en cuando la cabellera, siempre bajo la mirada carmín. ¿Por qué le miraba tanto? ¿Acaso quería saber si él era capaz de cuidar bien de su hijo? ¿o tenía monos en la cara?

–¿Cómo se llama él? –Rompió la tensión el peli-largo, porque se empezaba a incomodar... más.

–No lo sé.

Squalo miró sorprendido al moreno. ¿Cómo no sabrías el nombre de tu hijo? Xanxus, al sentirse atacado con la mirada, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de recordar el nombre. Nunca había recordado el nombre de casi nadie y si lo hacía era casi imposible que lo llamara por el, por eso todos eran basura, bastardo, escoria... así era más fácil.

–...Stephano... o algo así.

–¿cuántos meses tiene?

–¿quién crees que soy para saber todo eso, basura? –Preguntó indignado.

–¡Voiii! Supongo que es su padre, ¡tendría que saberlo!

–Basura, ¡A mi nadie me grita y sale vivo! –aventó su vaso con dirección hacia su niñero, quien con reflejos de gato, se agachó y evitó el impacto. Xanxus se sorprendió. De verdad tiró a matar, nadie podría esquivar ese tiro.

–¡Voiii! ¡Está loco! ¡Pudo lastimar a alguien, maldita sea! –Squalo amenazó al moreno con la barra de jabón.

La mirada plateada se afiló y las mejillas se le encendieron levemente de la rabia, apretaba los puños dispuesto a lanzarse al azabache si fuese necesario, él había estado en incontables peleas con hombres más robustos... este machito italiano no sería un gran problema. El moreno cargaba con un profundo sentimiento de irreverencia a su persona, lamentablemente había dejado la funda y su pistola en la mesa de la sala, tendría que matar a esa pequeña escoria a puño limpio. En medio de los gritos explotó el desgarrador llanto del bebé asustado, llamando la atención de ambos adultos.

Ambos miraron por acto reflejo al causante del hiriente sonido, y después sus miradas chocaron una vez más. LA jaqueca regresó a Xanxus quien para proteger sus tímpanos de tan horrible sonido, se llevó las palmas a los oídos, tratando inútilmente de bloquear el ruido.

–¡Mira lo que provocas, basura! ¡Ahora la mini-basura no se callará!

El peli-plateado apretó más la mandíbula. Maldita y mil veces maldita la hora en la que se fue a meter a esa estúpida situación. Quería moler a golpes al oji-carmín. Pero decidió que no merecía una muerte tan rápida y placentera. Lo mejor sería dejar a su cuidado pequeño saco de fluidos humanos, seguro se volvería loco una hora. Esa tortura era algo que merecía más.

Squalo ignoró el comentario del moreno quien ya había colmado su paciencia. Envolvió al pequeño en una toalla que agarró de por ahí. El niño, al sentir el cálido contacto y al no escuchar más los gruñidos de los hombres se consoló en los brazos del mayor, y una vez más Xanxus no podía creer lo dócil que la mini-basura se estaba comportando frente al afeminado sujeto.

Los tres salieron del baño y se dirigieron a la sala, Squalo fúrico y azotando los pies en cada paso, el niño bostezando el los brazos del albino, y esta vez el moreno era el que seguía al de ojos grises. Y el silencio incómodo regresó mientras el niñero le colocaba ropa al niño.

**[..I..]**

Eran casi las once cuando el pequeño cerró los ojos y su sueño comenzó. Xanxus y Squalo no se habían dirigido ni la mirada desde el incidente de la bañera, porque sabían que si alguno de los dos decía algo, ahí acabaría muerto alguien. El menor de la sala descansaba en el pecho del albino, tan relajado como si de nubes fuera su cuna, removiéndose de vez en cuando pero domado por la mano protectora del pálido hombre. Squalo se encontraba tumbado en una orilla del inmenso sofá de piel, cabeceando de vez en cuando, con los ojos cerrándose por el sueño, su cuerpo necesitaba reponer todas la horas que no había descansado en toda la semana. Tenía suficiente de niños por ese día.

Con sumo cuidado colocó al pequeño azabache en el sillón junto a una almohada. Se levantó, se estiró, bostezó. Tomó su abrigo y su bufanda. Bostezó una última vez y se dirigió a la salida, listo para volver a su casa.

Donde seguramente Hayato estaría haciendo rabietas por haber tenido que cocinar y por haberse quedado solo tanto tiempo, diría algo como «¿Tu también querías abandonarme, no?». Donde la señora Felivene estaría gritándole a sus engendros que se largaran a dormir de una buena vez o no se levantarían a tiempo para el colegio a la mañana siguiente. Donde su cama, con ya años de leal servicio, lo seducía a dormir todo un día sin interrupciones. Sí, quería volver a casa.

Pero una mano lo detuvo antes de que cruzara el umbral.

–¿A dónde vas, basura?

Miró al moreno algo sorprendido. No notó cuándo se había levantado tan rápido. Pero tal vez lo que más lo sorprendió fue el notar el brillo de la incertidumbre y el miedo en sus fríos ojos rojos. Porque muy pocos lo sabrán, y sólo las personas que verdaderamente fueron abandonadas lo comprenderán, que Squalo podía notar el débil destello del miedo hasta en la persona más fría, arrogante, ególatra y bastarda. Pero no dijo nada. Sabía que alguien como ese hombre en su jodida vida admitiría el estar asustado. Era más fácil ver volar un camello.

Volvió tranquilo y soltando su brazo del agarre, un poco resentido por su forma de llamarlo.

–A mi casa.

–¡Jajá! –la risa burlona daba mal augurio. –Eres niñera tiempo completo, aquí vivirás de hoy en adelante.

–No. Le dije al tipo ése que no podía cuidar tanto tiempo a un mocoso, él dijo que aceptarían que trabajara nueve horas, así que, por hoy, me largo.

Xanxus hizo la anotación mental de mandar a que cuarenta hombres abusaran de todas maneras de Lussuria, pero después pensó que sería más una recompensa. Ese bastardo homosexual de Lussuria se las pagaría caras. Soltó un suspiró que murió en una rara mueca de gruñido.

–Bien, si te vas ahora ni te molestes en volver. No me sirves así. Conseguiré a alguien mas.

–¿En serio? –El moreno notó la risa de burla malvada que adornó los labios del albino. En ese gesto se podía notar como si el hombre tuviera colmillos de tiburón. No era buena señal. –Por lo que el tipo me contó, me contrataron porque nadie mas aceptó el trabajo... ¿dónde consegurás otra niñera?

El capo pensó que no solo mataría a Lussuria, sino lo mandaría torturar cortándole la virilidad y tapándole el culo. Miró al pequeño y mañoso bastardo frente a él. Sabía jugar bien sus cartas. Chasqueó la lengua.

–Lárgate, no te necesito, basura.

El infante a espaldas de los hombres gimoteó en ademán de despertar de su sueño, y un pequeño puchero se incrementaba en su semblante conforme se movía para despertar. Xanxus miró horrorizado cómo su pesadilla despertaba para armar alboroto. Volteó la mirada al hombre de larga cabellera y le dieron ganas de estrangularlo cuando su burlona sonrisa se ampliaba más y hacía el gesto de irse.

–Bastardo. Bien... Te pagaré quinientos euros si te quedas esta noche.

–¿Quinientos? ¡Já! Buena broma, nadie pagaría tanto por una... –Atónito observó cómo el azabache sacaba de su cartera un hermoso billete lila y lo agitaba frente a su cara. Squalo no sabía qué lo molestaba más; la cara de satisfacción del moreno al ver su cara atónita ante tanto dinero, o el hecho de que necesitaba ese maldito billete.

**[..II..]**

–¡Voiii! ¡Que no me estoy acostando con nadie, pequeño bastardo!

Squalo gritaba por décima vez a la bocina del teléfono celular. Había decidido, por lo menos, avisarle a Hayato que no llegaría por esa noche. Pero ese maldito adolescente especulaba cosas demasiado bizarras. Además de no parar de quejarse por haber tenido que hacer la cena, y por tener que hacerce el desayuno a día siguiente.

Xanxus observaba de lejos la conversación telefónica de su niñero. Él afirmaba que era para que el hombre de cabellera larga no quisiera escapar. Mas en el fondo le picaba un poco la curiosidad saber a quién avisaba el peli-plateado que no llegaría a dormir. Por los gritos que pegaba de vez en cuando, supuso era un hombre. Este tipo era muy raro. Con sus manías afeminadas, como dejarse el cabello ridículamente largo.

Squalo se sentó junto al bebé que se hayaba aún durmiendo en el sofá, gracias a los arrullos del albino. El pequeño era como una barrera que separaba al moreno y al peli-plata, donde aún se sentía la tensión... o las ganas de matarse mutuamente.  
–A todo esto, ¿cómo te llamas?

Nuevamente era Squalo quien rompía el hielo. El oji-carmín paseó su mirada momentáneamente por el rostro del oji-plata. Con desdén, y superioridad.

–¿Qué te importa? –Contestó altanero, bebiendo de su cuarto vaso de whisky de la noche.

–¡Voiii! Serás... –Squalo volteó indignado la mirada.

El silencio bochornoso se apoderó una vez más de la habitación. El moreno se vio un poco sorprendido por la poca insistencia del albino. Si fuera una chica, estaría rogando mil y una vez que le dijera su nombre. Si fuera una chica, estaría encima de él, pidiendo un poco de atención. Si fuera un chica estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa sin necesidad de pagarle quinientos euros. Si fuera una chica. El problema surgió cuando se dio cuenta que ese tipo, con la cara fina, la piel nívea, la melena larga y lisa, y los afilados ojos platas, no era una chica.

–...Xanxus Di Vongola. –Contestó después de un minuto de silencio. Decir su nombre era una sensación nueva. Nunca le decía a nadie su nombre, porque todos sabían su nombre. Todos lo conocían por buenos o malos rumores. No había la necesidad de presentaciones. Oír su nombre en su propia voz era algo casi mítico.

–¿Xanxus? –Repitió el albino. Al azabache le recorrió una mini descarga eléctrica desde la espina dorsal hasta la nuca. Su nombre sonaba tan..., en los labios de ese sujeto. Tal fue su sorpresa al sentir un mini éxtasis por una niñería, que apartó bruscamente la mirada de los ojos platas. La noche, el alcohol o el cansancio lo empezaban a trastornar. –Me llamo Squalo Superbi.

–No me importa, basura.

–¡Voiii! ¡Que no me llames así, bastardo!

El hombre de ojos carmín le miró sin inmutarse. Ese remedo de hombre tenía la capacidad única de desesperarlo con su tono de voz, su lenguaje vulgar, y su carácter explosivo. No podía creer la falta de respeto que le mostraba, esa actitud tan irreverente. Ese sentimiento de creerse un igual.

Porque nadie estaba a la altura de Xanxus, otra razón por la que nunca tenía una pareja estable. Nadie era tan bueno ni valía tanto como para estar a su lado.

Y en medio de la discusión el ya conocido llanto del infante explotó furioso por haber sido interrumpido en su sueño. La noche sería larga. Larguísima.

**[..III...]**

La mañana del viernes era sagrada en Roma, porque era el día en que la semana escolar terminaba, sinónimo de adolescentes revoltosos en las calles empedradas de la ciudad en busca de alcohol ilegal, carreras o vicios clandestinos y fiestas sin supervición adulta. Por esa razón, las calles parecían más animadas y movidas que otros días.

Pero en el enorme departamento de Xanxus, la felicidad no reinaba. Por el contrario, despertó de lo que creyó una pesadilla para toparse con que era una realidad.

Un delgado hombre de cabellera enredada dormía a sus anchas en el fino sofá. Por un momento, el capo se preguntó ¿de dónde había sacado Lussuria a ese tipo? Era bien parecido, admitía con dolor. Pero esas facciones tan peculiares no eran digno de un macho italiano. Por mera curiosidad deslizó sus dedos por las hebras de cabello y se topó con una suavidad sobre humana. Además de esos afilados ojos que ocultaba bajo los párpados, de un color gris tan brillante como el reflejo de una espada. Y sus finos labios que escondían una sonrisa burlona y engreída. Era un sujeto raro. Sobre su pecho, una bola de carne humana y cabellos de azabache, babeaba la playera del albino.

¿En qué momento se fue a meter en un lío así?

El moreno se levantó del sofá y un insistente dolor le aquejó el coxis. Dormir en un sofá era la peor cosa del mundo. Y algo peor era haber dormido cuatro horas por tratar que cierto «problema» se durmiera. Se estiró y sintió tensarse cada músculo de su espalda. Bufó furioso. Tomó su funda de cuero que resguardaba una de sus hermosas pistolas de oro y grabado rojo en forma de «X» de la mesa. Le sorprendió el hecho de que en toda la noche, el niñero, no había ni preguntado el por qué tenía un arma. Se dirigió a la tina, necesitaba un baño, uno muy largo, y tal vez el vapor desaparecería a la «cosa», al niñero, y todos los demás.

**[..IV..]**

Squalo se levantó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Había dormido tan cómodo desde hacía bastante tiempo. Sintió el peso de un pequeño cuerpo sobre él. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz divisó al pequeño _bambino _dormitando a gusto en su pecho.

Se levantó con sumo cuidado, cargando a la vez al niño. Se sentó en el sofá y miró los alrededores. No había nadie. Por un momento entró en pánico; seguramente el desobligado padre habría huido. Revisó la hora en su teléfono móvil: doce y cuarto marcaban los números digitales. Dejó al bebé en el sillón y se levantó a inspeccionar el lugar.

Al acercarse más al pasillo que recorrió el día anterior para ir al baño, escuchó el correr del agua. Resopló aliviado, al menos no había huido. Se hato el cabello en una coleta alta. Recordó que ese día era viernes, los viernes Hayato salía temprano. Como una navaja, el tono de llamada de su teléfono cortó el silencio de la sala. Presuroso contestó antes de que el ruido despertara al bebé.

–¿Ciao?

Una voz ronca y rasposa provocada por el humo del cigarrillo habló cansada por el otro lado de la línea. Squalo identificó enseguida de quién se trataba; el consejero estudiantil de la universidad. Lo que significaba problemas. Serios problemas. Después de saludos innecesarios, la noticia le llegó como agua fría.

–...Hayato se metió de _nuevo_ en una pelea...

* * *

...

* * *

Me escribieron muchos bonitos comentarios que alegraron mi día. Espero este capítulo les agrde también.

**Himesamy **Onee-chan, lo siento, la verdad (y aunque probablemente muchas me odiarán por esto y seguro dejen de leer la historia TnT) a mi no me agrada Tsuna, lo siento, de hecho, no pienso ni mencionarlo aquí. Así que perdón. Espero continúes leyendo y si no, gracias por leer hasta aquí.

**Rin Tao **Lo sé, pero lo ama, así con su cabello de niña (Es broma... o tal vez no (?)

**Cyan Reed **Muchas gracias, creo que eso es a lo que le tengo miedo, a hacer OoC. Gracias por el comentario.

**Lynette Vongola Di Hibari **Recordemos que del odio nace el amor (?) Y sí, Luss-chan es mi héroe de colores favorito. Gracias por leer.

**Sereitei Yamamoto-Gokudera **Créeme cuando te digo que no sé de dónde saqué la loca idea de poner como hermanos a esos dos, pero supongo que funciona. Claro que lo continuaré, pero, como se darán cuenta, soy muy lenta para escribir y peor aún con toda la tarea que me dejan... pero gracias por leer.

**madera **Muchas gracias.

**Rub **Es inevitable reír como loca cuando lees FF, me pasa siempre. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, y espero te guste el capítulo.

**zehel **Que bueno que te gusten las parejas prometidas, espero te guste el capítulo.

**mizuki **Gracias por el comentario.

¿Reviews?

_Mary'Love~_


End file.
